


Space Garou (Eternal Captain 2)

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Et avant tout, quels que soient tes doutes, tes hésitations, quelles que soient tes erreurs, n’oublie jamais que ton voyage ne se terminera jamais. Des étoiles naissent, d’autres meurent, mais leur éclat est éternel. … car il restera toujours quelqu’un pour rêver.





	1. Prologue

_Disclaimers  : tout ce qui ne se rattache pas de façon évidente au Leijiverse m’appartient. Je laisse le reste de bonne grâce à M. Matsumoto._

_Correspondances nominatives  : j’avoue sans aucune honte que je fais n’importe quoi. Il y a donc de la VO, de la VA et de la VF sans la moindre logique, parce que._

_Toki no wa  : boucle, et reboucle. Ou recyclage, c’est comme vous voulez. Ou remake. Très sympa, les remakes, en fin de compte. L’histoire est toujours identique, mais ses méandres diffèrent à chaque répétition. Le captain navigue sur les flots tumultueux du temps sans férir._

_Repères chronologiques plus tangibles  : ceci est la suite de « Eternal Captain ». Certaines questions étaient restées sans réponse. D’autre part, l’intervalle de temps entre les deux tomes sera défini dans le texte. Notez cependant que j’ai prévu de m’amuser. Comprendre : faire n’importe quoi. Mais du n’importe quoi argumenté, hein… Je ne pars pas complètement à l’aveugle non plus._

_Cohérence globale  : possiblement un peu fouillis du côté du contexte géopolitique galactique, mais je me soigne. Si malgré tout vous avez besoin d’un recalage, le meilleur mot-clé à utiliser est « Illumidas »._

_Avertissement  : vu la façon dont j’ai embrayé, je doute de pouvoir mener l’intrigue dans le bon sens du courant. Ce n’est d’ailleurs pas mon intention. Je n’écrirai pas ce qui est attendu, c’est beaucoup plus amusant ainsi._

_Petit défi personnel  : le but du jeu, c’est de le tenir le plus longtemps possible. Saurez-vous deviner les règles fixées ?_

_Excuses  : faute d’une motivation suffisante, j’ignore si je vais pouvoir mettre à jour cette histoire aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. Par avance, désolée._

 

_Il était une fois…_

 

* * *

## Prologue

 

L’astroport désert était écrasé de soleil. Çà et là, des conteneurs éventrés, des débris dispersés et des cratères encore fumants témoignaient de récents et violents combats. Dans les ruines des bâtiments qui jouxtaient la tour de contrôle effondrée, quelques ombres craintives se faufilaient, s’emparaient qui d’une boîte abandonnée, qui d’une pièce mécanique à peu près entière, puis s’empressaient de disparaître. Au loin, une immense silhouette rendue floue par la chaleur se découpait sur le ciel sans nuage. Ses contours brouillés n’empêchaient pas les observateurs apeurés d’y distinguer les gigantesques canons à plasma et de sentir peser sur eux la menace du redoutable pavillon à tête de mort. L’Arcadia stationnait au milieu de la piste d’atterrissage et se ravitaillait en toute tranquillité comme si la planète lui appartenait.

… Ce qui, à tout bien réfléchir, n’était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité.

— Fils, attends ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?  
— Je ne changerai pas d’avis, vieil homme. Aucun autre vaisseau ne s’est posé ici depuis des mois. Et qui se soucierait de nous, de toute façon ? Personne ne viendra. Personne, tu entends ? Alors s’il faut que j’embarque avec des pirates pour partir, je le ferai !

Le garçon serra le poing en un geste de défi. Il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de treize ou quatorze ans, mais ses yeux presque noirs luisaient d’un éclat dur et conféraient à son visage enfantin encadré de mèches brunes la gravité de ceux que les épreuves ont frappé trop jeunes. En face de lui, le vieillard décharné qui l’avait interpellé lâcha un soupir.

— Ne me mens pas, fils. Tu ne cherches pas à rejoindre ce vaisseau uniquement pour quitter notre planète.

Le garçon détourna le regard.

— Nous mourrons tous un jour, éluda-t-il. Si je dois mourir rapidement, autant que ça soit en tentant de faire plier l’Histoire. … Il n’y a rien de pire que de se sentir inutile, termina-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête.

— Je comprends, fils.  
— … Merci.

Le garçon tourna les talons sur ce mot, coupant court aux adieux. Son aîné le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse entre deux rangées de conteneurs. Avec effort, luttant contre la luminosité trop forte et sa vue défaillante, le vieil homme réussit à apercevoir une forme minuscule approcher une pile de matériels en attente de chargement, soulever le couvercle d’une caisse et se glisser avec agilité à l’intérieur.

Moins d’une minute plus tard, un robot de manutention emmenait le tout dans la soute latérale de l’Arcadia.

— Bonne chance, Tadashi, souffla le vieil homme.

À ses pieds, un avis de recherche écorné tourbillonna dans la poussière.

 

—

 

— Arcadia, décollage !

Kei Yuki avait ordonné l’ascension du grand vaisseau vert dès le ravitaillement terminé. Rien ne justifiait de s’attarder sur ces terres dévastées. Pire, songea la jeune femme, un trop long séjour au sein du désert brûlant risquait de faire croître des germes de culpabilité, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre en aucun cas.

— À tous les postes, rendez compte du fonctionnement de vos systèmes ! Attention pour sortie d’atmosphère !

Le contrôle central réceptionna et enregistra les appels successifs des opérateurs. Console par console, l’Arcadia se révélait dans toute sa puissance.

— Propulsion conventionnelle, opérationnelle !  
— Warp, opérationnel !  
— Tourelles une à trois, opérationnelles !  
— Torpilles bâbord et tribord, opérationnelles !

Kei adorait ces étapes préparatoires. Durant la litanie des rapports, elle s’était plusieurs fois surprise à fermer les yeux. Si elle se concentrait assez longtemps, elle parvenait à _ressentir_ le vaisseau comme si son système nerveux se prolongeait dans les câbles et les cloisons blindées.

— Bouclier magnétique, opérationnel.  
— Dispositif furtif, opérationnel.  
— Défense rapprochée, opérationnelle !

Il était alors si facile de se croire invincible.

— … Miss ?

La jeune femme se reprit instantanément et offrit au maître de quart un visage sans expression. Elle était l’officier en second de l’Arcadia. Aucun membre d’équipage ne la verrait rêver.

— Je vous écoute.  
— Tous les systèmes sont au vert, miss, reprit l’homme. Warp paré.  
— Parfait.

Kei congédia le maître de quart d’un geste, puis se retourna et monta posément les trois marches menant à la plate-forme de commandement. Derrière l’antique barre à roue en bois, incongrue au milieu des équipements de haute technologie, le fauteuil du capitaine était plongé dans la pénombre.

— Capitaine, l’Arcadia est opérationnelle, annonça Kei du ton emprunt de formalisme qu’elle employait toujours dans cette situation. Nous sommes parés à effectuer le saut warp sur votre ordre.

La silhouette dans le fauteuil répondit d’un infime mouvement de la main. Kei ne s’en formalisa pas : le capitaine n’était jamais très disert lorsque les jours se fondaient dans la routine. Après tout, se rappela Kei, leur halte avait duré quatre jours entiers. Il était plus que temps qu’ils repartent en chasse.

La jeune femme remit machinalement en place une boucle blonde derrière son oreille et enclencha le bouton de la diffusion générale.

— Attention, à tous les postes ! lança-t-elle. Warp imminent !


	2. Chapitre 1

Le grondement des moteurs résonna dans le hangar et rebondit entre les caisses empilées tel un avertissement d’outre-tombe. Intimidé malgré lui, Tadashi rentra la tête dans les épaules et se renfonça dans sa cachette. D’accord, le bruit lui indiquait sans ambiguïté que l’Arcadia avait décollé et que la première phase de son incursion clandestine était donc un succès, mais le jeune garçon était bien conscient qu’il n’était pas tiré d’affaire pour autant. Il escomptait que les pirates ne prendraient sûrement pas la peine de faire demi-tour pour le renvoyer d’où il venait, mais rien ne lui assurait qu’ils ne se contenteraient pas de le balancer par-dessus bord.

Tadashi frissonna à l’idée d’être jeté dans l’espace. Que les pirates consentent à lui laisser un scaphandre ou non, la perspective était loin d’être réjouissante. L’hypothèse restait malgré tout peu probable : si le garçon se référait aux récits d’anciens marins qu’il avait méticuleusement décortiqués, l’Arcadia accueillait volontiers de nouveaux membres d’équipage pourvu qu’ils se montrent assez motivés.

Le regard dans le vague, le garçon ouvrit et ferma son poing et, une nouvelle fois, se répéta mentalement le baratin qu’il s’était promis de servir au premier qui le découvrirait.

— Meaw.

… À condition qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un chat, évidemment. Un chat noir. Avec une unique tache rousse sur l’œil.

— Chut, souffla Tadashi.

L’animal fit mine de ne rien comprendre et le fixa sans bouger une moustache. Tadashi retint une grimace : les yeux émeraude du félin reflétaient une sorte de… Le garçon ne parvint pas à définir avec précision l’expression ancrée au fond du regard de cette maudite bestiole, mais il se sentit soudain aussi impuissant qu’une proie prise dans un piège invisible.

Mal à l’aise, il se souvint des ragots de comptoir, des histoires chuchotées et des accents toujours dramatiques des vieux loups de mer alcoolisés. … On racontait que le vaisseau pirate était peuplé de monstres, que son équipage était composé de spectres maudits, on racontait que les humains qui y pénétraient étaient contraints de signer un pacte avec le démon. On racontait que l’Arcadia dévorait les âmes. Il avait trouvé cela risible sous le soleil éclatant de sa planète natale. Ici, entouré d’ombres, de cliquetis et de cognements dont il était impossible de déterminer la provenance, la rumeur devenait tout à coup plus… tangible.

Tadashi se força à sourire. Hey, à quoi songeait-il ? Ce n’était qu’un foutu chat, pas de quoi avoir peur !

— Bordel, t’es qui, toi ? Et qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Le chat avait disparu. À sa place se dressait maintenant un colosse chauve en bras de chemise, mains sur les hanches et sourcils broussailleux froncés.

— Hé, lieutenant ! cria l’homme. Z’aviez commandé un mioche ?  
— Quoi ?

Un deuxième pirate les rejoignit, l’air affolé derrière d’épaisses lunettes. Il était petit, un peu rondouillard et, malgré son bandana orné de têtes de mort, il n’avait pas du tout l’air menaçant. Il était pourtant officier, songea Tadashi avec une pointe de déception. Le chauve l’avait appelé « lieutenant ».

— Oh non, non, non… gémissait le nouvel arrivant. Ce n’est pas possible…  
— ’l a dû monter pendant qu’on chargeait, lieutenant, reprit le chauve d’un ton blasé. J’l’avais bien dit, que le tout automatisé finirait par nous jouer des tours…  
— Boucle-la, okay ? Il n’y a eu aucune erreur, c’est clair ?

L’autre haussa les épaules.

— Sûr. J’suis pas fou.

Tadashi leva vers les deux hommes un regard interloqué. Ce n’était pas tout à fait l’accueil auquel il s’était attendu. De la colère, oui, des menaces, peut-être des coups, ou alors de l’agressivité guerrière, le genre de comportement que le garçon estimait « normal » pour une bande de pirates sanguinaires. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait en présence d’un petit gros que l’on croisait plutôt dans des salles remplies d’ordinateurs en train de jouer au dernier _reality game_ en réseau, et d’un chauve plein de muscles qui le considérait du coin de l’œil avec un sourire crispé, peut-être même effrayé (… _effrayé_? Depuis quand les passagers clandestins _effrayaient_ -ils les pirates ?).

— Bon, qu’est-ce qu’on en fait ? lâcha finalement le chauve. On le monte _là-haut_?

Il y avait une intonation presque mystique dans ce « là-haut », s’aperçut Tadashi. Bon sang, dans quoi s’était-il embarqué ?

— Sûrement pas ! répliqua le petit. Si le captain veut le voir, il se déplacera. … Et, crois-moi, il est déjà au courant. En attendant…

Le « lieutenant » se tourna vers lui et tendit la main.

— … Bienvenue à bord, petit. En tant que responsable logistique, maintenance, systèmes de communication et contre-mesures, je te nomme mousse. Tu m’assisteras pour tout ce qui est intendance. Entre autres.

Non, décidément, ce n’était pas _du tout_ l’accueil auquel il s’était attendu.

— Mais… Je ne suis pas censé… euh… faire quelque chose ? Signer un contrat ? Passer une série d’épreuves pour tester ma détermination ?  
— Houlà, non ! ’manquerait plus que ça ! Bon, tu as un peu biaisé pour l’examen d’entrée, c’est vrai, mais une fois que tu as posé le pied à bord, c’est bon. Tu fais partie de l’équipage.  
— Faudra peut-être prévenir Kei de la faille dans le système, non ? intervint le pirate chauve.

Son compagnon se renfrogna.

— À toi l’honneur.  
— Plutôt un boulot d’officier, ça, lieutenant.

L’intéressé n’avait pas l’air ravi de la perspective.

— De toute façon, trancha-t-il, elle s’en apercevra bien toute seule.

Il secoua la tête et ramena son attention sur Tadashi.

— Au fait, je m’appelle Yulian, se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et toi ?

 

—

 

— Les calculs de trajectoire sont terminés, capitaine. Désirez-vous les contrôler ?

Kei posait la question par pure routine. Les programmes des ordinateurs de navigation n’avaient jusqu’à présent jamais montré la moindre défaillance, ils étaient supervisés par l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia et par une bonne douzaine d’autres systèmes redondants, et elle était presque sûre que le capitaine possédait un répétiteur dans son bureau et que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il avait déjà contrôlé et corrigé la trajectoire prévue selon ses souhaits.

De fait, la réponse fut négative.

— Dois-je ordonner un pilotage automatique ou manuel ? poursuivit-elle.

Là encore, la question n’était posée que par habitude. Kei déroulait tout simplement sa check-list. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle gagnait en expérience, la jeune femme s’était forgé une procédure précise, optimisée et efficace pour tous les types de manœuvres, et elle se refusait avec obstination d’y déroger. L’instinct ne résout pas tout. Dans l’espace, une erreur, un oubli pouvaient entraîner des conséquences dramatiques, répétait-elle.

Elle entra « automatique » dans la console de nav’, choix qui ne l’étonna guère : le trajet programmé était désespérément dépourvu de tout danger et, en dehors des combats, le capitaine ne se déplaçait plus que pour franchir une pépinière d’étoiles, flirter avec les jets de matière d’une supernova ou longer un trou noir.

— Et je compte sur vous pour nous faire traverser le champ astéroïdal de Kappa Urbani, capitaine, termina-t-elle d’un ton neutre.

Elle ignora le « tu t’en chargeras très bien » (ce qui était d’ailleurs exact), frustrée de n’avoir rien trouvé de plus intéressant sur le chemin que ces foutus astéroïdes, mais bien déterminée à ne pas s’en approcher tant que son supérieur ne prenait pas la barre lui-même.

Kei soupira. Elle trouvait le capitaine soucieux, ces derniers temps. L’occuper en passerelle l’empêcherait de ressasser trop d’idées noires. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, ils croiseraient la route d’une patrouille de l’Empire ou de pilleurs d’épaves, ce qui remonterait le moral de tout le monde.

Avec encore plus de chance, leur prochaine destination les pourvoirait en indices exploitables. Leur quête était limpide, mais les moyens d’y parvenir beaucoup trop flous. Il leur fallait un fil d’Ariane concret, ce qu’ils ne possédaient pas pour l’instant. Et cela plaisait de moins en moins à Kei.

 

—

 

— Pute vérolée ! On les prend au berceau, maintenant ? … Aïeuh ! Ah, non ! J’m’excuse, ma’am, j’m’excuse ! Tapez pas !

Tadashi cligna des yeux. Si la première partie de la phrase restait cohérente avec ce qu’il imaginait du comportement de soudards de l’espace, la deuxième l’était beaucoup moins. Et puis que faisait cette grand-mère à bord d’un vaisseau spatial, et pourquoi frappait-elle un pirate à coups de louche sans que personne n’intervienne ?

— J’te présente Miss Masu, l’informa Yulian tout en le poussant d’une bourrade. C’est notre cuisinière.

Tadashi s’en serait douté, mais il estima préférable de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Le lieutenant l’avait visiblement conduit au réfectoire, une salle spacieuse meublée de longues tables et de chaises en bois, équipée de holo-fenêtres affichant des paysages dépareillés, et dont un des côtés était barré d’un comptoir ouvragé antique. Derrière s’ouvrait une cuisine high-tech et s’affairait la grand-mère, désormais armée d’un couteau de boucher long comme l’avant-bras.

Hmm… Peut-être cette vieille dame était-elle plus dangereuse qu’il ne l’avait cru au premier abord. Tadashi déglutit. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, nota-t-il _in petto_. Surtout sur _ce vaisseau_ , de toute évidence.

— Suzie, tu peux le prendre avec toi comme aide-cuistot ? demandait Yulian.  
— Un apprenti ? Merci mon dieu, depuis le temps que je réclame…

La cuisinière se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et lui adressa un regard inflexible qui rappela à Tadashi de sombres heures de classe, alors qu’il peinait à apprendre à lire sous la houlette tyrannique d’une institutrice guindée au chignon strict. Le garçon se surprit à cacher ses mains dans les manches de son blouson afin d’éviter un coup de règle (ou de louche, dans le cas présent) douloureux sur les doigts.

— Tu as déjà nourri tout un équipage de pirates malpolis, petit ?  
— Euh… Non, ma’am.

Tadashi sentit confusément que sa réponse n’était pas satisfaisante, aussi ajouta-t-il :

— Mais je suis prêt à apprendre, ma’am !

Quelqu’un ricana dans son dos.

— Ah ! Tu ne doutes de rien, toi…  
— Ouais ! ajouta un autre. Tu penses qu’une crevette comme toi peut nous être utile ? On ne vient pas sur ce vaisseau pour faire du tourisme !

Le garçon se crispa. Ah, ça y est, songea-t-il. La mise à l’épreuve. Le moment était venu de prouver sa valeur.

— Je sais me battre ! siffla-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées. J’ai survécu seul sur ma planète, j’ai échappé aux bombes, aux soldats et aux pillards ! Vous ne me faites pas peur !

Sa tirade déclencha l’hilarité. Le garçon se ramassa, prêt à bondir. Ah, ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux ? Ils allaient voir !

— Oh, du calme, tempéra soudain Miss Masu. Il y a un temps pour se battre et un temps pour aider en cuisine.

La vieille dame saisit Tadashi par l’épaule. Ses doigts secs agrippèrent sa chair comme des griffes.

— … En l’occurrence, maintenant c’est le temps consacré à la cuisine, continua-t-elle. N’écoute pas ces imbéciles.  
— Mais…  
— Tu es là, ils l’acceptent, coupa Masu. Et si ça ne leur plaît pas, ils iront présenter leurs doléances au capitaine, mmh ?

La cuisinière avait parlé assez fort pour être entendue de tous. Ses mots furent suivis de grommellements maussades, mais personne ne se risqua à protester. Le capitaine de l’Arcadia tenait son équipage d’une main de fer, apparemment. Tadashi s’en serait félicité si le capitaine avait eu un quelconque lien avec son embarquement.

Après une rapide discussion avec sa conscience et comme Yulian ne semblait pas vouloir détailler les circonstances de sa découverte, le garçon décida donc de mettre les choses au point lui-même. C’était risqué, d’accord, mais au moins on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de profiter de la situation.

— Euh… Je suis un passager clandestin en fait, précisa-t-il. Personne ne m’a autorisé à monter. Le capitaine…  
— Le capitaine ne t’aurait pas laissé embarquer s’il ne t’en avait pas donné l’autorisation, interrompit Masu d’un ton catégorique.

Ce qui était peu ou prou ce qu’avait prétendu Yulian un peu plus tôt, se souvint Tadashi.

Il s’agissait certainement de caméras, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Il y avait forcément une explication, ou alors ces gens prenaient leurs désirs pour des réalités. Un frisson glacé lui courut le long de l’échine tandis que des pensées moins rationnelles se formaient dans son esprit. _On raconte…_ Il réprima à grand peine un tremblement, se retint pour ne pas lever un regard anxieux vers le plafond.

— Ma’am…

Il hésita. Devait-il poser dès maintenant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres ? _On raconte que l’Arcadia est peuplé de fantômes._

— … je n’ai pas encore vu le capitaine, vous savez.  
— Oh, je ne pense pas que cela lui pose un problème pour savoir que tu es là, mon garçon.

_On raconte que le vaisseau a des yeux._

« Des bêtises », se força-t-il à penser. « Des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants ». Ou alors, ils le testaient. Oui, c’était cela : un bizutage. Les pirates testaient son courage et s’assuraient ainsi qu’il n’était plus un bébé. « Des bêtises », se répéta le garçon jusqu’à ce que cette pensée occulte toutes les autres. C’était la seule solution. Si tel n’était pas le cas, comment parviendrait-il à ses fins ?

 

—

 

Depuis sa table attitrée, dans un recoin un peu moins animé du mess, le médecin en chef de l’Arcadia observait la scène d’un œil éteint. À travers les brumes de l’alcool, le jeune garçon lui apparaissait comme un lutin irréel, maigrelet mais vif, déboussolé mais déterminé. Une hallucination, décida-t-il. Ça vaudrait mieux pour lui, pauvre gosse.

— Ce p’tiot ne manque pas de cran. Pas vrai, doc ?

Le médecin grogna tout en se resservant un verre d’une main mal assurée, et le vida d’une traite sans se préoccuper de la grimace réprobatrice de son interlocuteur.

— A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu’il a fait ? rétorqua-t-il d’un ton amer. S’est-il rendu compte qu’il ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière ?

En face de lui, le chef ingénieur Maji se renversa sur sa chaise et haussa négligemment les épaules.

— Il est jeune, doc. Il pense qu’il peut changer le monde à lui tout seul.  
— On l’a tous pensé à un moment ou à un autre, Pit’, soupira le médecin. Et qu’est-ce que ça nous a apporté ?

Il contempla sa bouteille d’un air mauvais : elle était vide, et il ne se sentait pas le courage de se lever pour en chercher une autre. Maji leva les yeux au plafond.

— Tu bois trop, mon vieux.

Oui, c’était vrai. Et alors ? L’alcool était un excellent abrutissant. Il filtrait la réalité, adoucissait les aspérités, et rendait la vérité plus acceptable.

— Laisse le gosse espérer, reprit l’ingénieur. Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

L’espoir… L’espoir était dangereux, songea le médecin. L’espoir leur proposait une issue.

Il eut un demi-sourire. Maji avait raison, un jeune plein d’espoir allait bousculer leur routine.

— Envie de changement, Pit’ ? ironisa-t-il.

Ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.


	3. Chapitre 2

— Poste de combat. Poste de combat. L’équipe d’abordage est attendue rampe tribord.

Deux jours. Il vivait à bord depuis deux jours, et il n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la façon dont le vaisseau fonctionnait.

— Reste pas sur le chemin, crevette !

Tadashi fit un bond de côté pour éviter un pirate en spatio-armure, qui le dépassa au pas de course et s’éloigna dans un bruit de cavalcade métallique. Deux jours, et il ignorait encore combien d’hommes vivaient ici. Yulian lui avait dit « environ quarante ». Il lui semblait en avoir vu beaucoup plus.

— Je peux vous accompagner ? cria-t-il au couloir vide.

Personne ne lui répondit, pas même un écho. Le pirate s’était évanoui, la coursive baignait dans une semi-pénombre, et les parois paraissaient absorber les sons. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le garçon observait le phénomène. Ce qui échappait à son champ de vision était comme englouti. Afin d’éviter de trop y réfléchir, Tadashi avait mis cela une fois pour toutes sur le compte du gigantisme du vaisseau et du dédale de ses couloirs.

Il soupira.

— Je sais me battre… grommela-t-il.

Nul n’avait daigné l’écouter. En cambuse, Miss Masu ne voyait en lui qu’un petit poussin à protéger, et Yulian s’était déclaré « trop occupé pour faire du baby-sitting ». Quant aux autres… Les échanges s’étaient jusque-là bornés à « pousse-toi » ou « tu peux m’apporter du rab ? ». Il n’avait pas prononcé plus de cinq phrases en dehors du réfectoire, et la tâche la plus intéressante à laquelle il avait participé jusqu’à présent se résumait à un décompte de caisses de matériel.

Frustré, Tadashi frappa la paroi la plus proche d’un coup de poing. Il savait se battre. Qu’on lui donne seulement un fusil, et…

— Tadashi ? Tadashi !

Masu fondit soudain sur lui telle une harpie vengeresse. Tadashi se retint à temps pour ne pas sursauter.

— Tadashi, viens m’aider à éplucher les légumes. Ils vont encore être affamés, quand ils vont rentrer !

Les épaules du garçon se voûtèrent. Son quotidien était partagé entre le rangement de la cambuse, le nettoyage de la cuisine et le service au mess. La logistique déployée était impressionnante, certes (il n’y avait aucune logique dans les horaires des repas, et il fallait être en mesure de servir des plats chauds en quantité à toute heure du jour et de la nuit), mais ce n’était pas ce que Tadashi attendait d’un vaisseau de combat. Non, ce qu’il attendait, c’était du combat, justement.

— Ma’am. Je préférerais participer à l’abordage, ma’am, répliqua-t-il avec toute la fermeté dont il se sentait capable face à la vieille dame.

Masu le toisa avec sévérité.

— Les jeunes, tous les mêmes, grogna-t-elle. ’préfèrent se bagarrer plutôt qu’une bonne ratatouille pour se distinguer.

Tadashi estima plus sage de garder pour lui ses réflexions sur l’intérêt des ratatouilles par rapport aux bagarres (Masu était _très_ habile avec ses ustensiles ménagers qui devenaient entre ses mains des armes redoutables, et le garçon ne tenait pas à écoper d’une blessure aussi ridicule qu’un « coup de râpe à légumes »). Il cherchait une tournure polie pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée et prendre la tangente sans encourir les foudres de la cuisinière lorsqu’une voix rocailleuse aux accents moqueurs se fit entendre dans son dos.

— Il n’y a que toi pour croire qu’un ado va s’épanouir dans les casseroles, Suzie !

Tadashi se retourna vivement. Il connaissait cette voix : elle appartenait à un homme entre deux âges aux traits marqués et à la figure rougeaude, vêtu d’une salopette blanche ornée d’une croix rouge qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. En dehors de Yulian et de Masu, le médecin de l’Arcadia était la seule personne avec laquelle le garçon avait réussi à tenir une conversation presque complète. L’homme semblait apprécier davantage l’ambiance du mess que son infirmerie et passait le plus clair de son temps attablé à la même place, une bouteille de tord-boyaux à portée de main. Il s’était montré plus curieux des motivations et du passé de Tadashi que la totalité des autres membres d’équipage réunis.

… Même si cette « curiosité » était pour la plus grande partie dictée par la quantité d’alcool dont il était constamment imbibé, se souvint Tadashi.

— Alors mon gars, t’as soif du grand frisson ?

Tadashi haussa les épaules et afficha l’expression blasée de qui en a vu d’autres (il avait maintes fois travaillé la posture, et il en avait _effectivement_ vu d’autres – ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il sortait d’une planète paisible, hein…). La performance laissa le doc de marbre et arracha un reniflement de dédain à Masu.

— Je vois, fut le seul commentaire du médecin.

Puis il agita vaguement une main et reprit sa route. Tadashi hésita. Le geste pouvait être interprété comme une invitation à le suivre, mais était-ce le bon choix ? Pour ce qu’il en savait, le doc tenait plus du pilier de bar que du vrai médecin, et…

— Ben quoi ? Tu te décides, petit ?

D’un autre côté, c’était ça ou peler des patates, songea Tadashi. Où que l’emmène cet ivrogne, ce serait toujours plus intéressant que la corvée d’épluchage.

Le choix était vite vu, à vrai dire.

 

—

 

— La plate-forme d’abordage est sécurisée, miss.  
— Excellent. Maintenez la position, je vous rejoins.

Kei vérifia une dernière fois le positionnement de l’Arcadia, les réglages des moteurs et l’arrimage des tubes d’abordage avant de quitter la passerelle pour gagner la rampe de transfert. L’assaut s’était mieux déroulé qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé, se réjouit-elle tout en ajustant son casque. À leur arrivée sur zone, le cargo dont ils avaient perçu le signal de détresse était toujours en un seul morceau, et l’agressivité inconsciente des deux patrouilleurs déjà sur place avait allumé une étincelle d’intérêt dans le regard du capitaine, au point qu’il s’était octroyé le privilège d’être le premier à aborder… un petit plaisir bienvenu. Kei approuvait, et lui avait en conséquence laissé une pleine minute d’avance sur l’équipe d’abordage proprement dite.

— Au rapport ! ordonna-t-elle lorsqu’elle parvint à son tour sur le cargo.  
— Boah. Pas grand-chose, miss, répondit le pirate le plus proche avec une grimace désabusée. Y’en a deux ou trois qui bougeaient encore un peu quand on s’est pointé, mais c’est fini, maintenant.

Kei eut un léger sourire. Jamais de demi-mesure avec le captain. En un sens, c’était une bonne nouvelle, son humeur allait s’améliorer un tantinet, toutefois elle devrait lui glisser d’en laisser un peu pour l’équipage la prochaine fois.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Tout espoir de se défouler n’était cependant pas perdu pour les gars : le capitaine progressait vers les niveaux supérieurs, la passerelle ou le centre de commandement, il leur restait donc les soutes inférieures et les moteurs.

— Vous avez regardé la cargaison ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Maji s’en charge.

Oh. Même pas une petite résistance de ce côté, alors ? Où étaient les contingents militaires entiers qui peuplaient naguère chaque vaisseau ? Tout foutait le camp, décidément.

Elle soupira.

— Très bien, lâcha-t-elle d’un ton qui, elle le craignait, ne masquait ni son énervement, ni sa déception. Posture de défense minimale, cinq hommes. Tous les autres préparent la rampe pour le transvasement.

Quitte à s’être déplacés, autant qu’ils ne perdent pas complètement leur journée.

 

—

 

Le doc étouffa un juron avant même d’avoir posé le pied sur le cargo abordé. Depuis qu’il avait rejoint la coursive principale, il remontait une file presque ininterrompue de drones-trolley chargés à bloc. Silencieux sur leurs suspensions magnétiques, les engins s’enfonçaient dans les entrailles de l’Arcadia, certains bifurquant vers des locaux techniques selon une logique connue du seul ordinateur central.

Le médecin jura de manière plus audible alors qu’il franchissait le sas, plaqué contre la paroi pour éviter d’autres drones. Le fait que le pillage ait déjà commencé révélait à coup sûr que l’abordage ne s’était pas effectué selon la méthode habituelle. Les gars étaient bons, certes, mais pas à ce point : d’ordinaire, il leur fallait bien une quinzaine de minutes pour venir à bout des défenses adverses. Il s’en était à peine écoulé cinq aujourd’hui. Une telle rapidité ne pouvait avoir qu’une seule cause, et intégrer le capitaine à l’équation signifiait en général qu’une intervention médicale était superflue.

— Des blessés ? demanda-t-il néanmoins à Maji.

Adossé à un conteneur isolé, le chef ingénieur supervisait le défilé des drones.

— Nope. On n’a pas eu grand-chose à faire cette fois-ci, doc.

L’intéressé pinça les lèvres.

— Des blessés _dans l’autre camp_ , insista-t-il.

Maji répondit d’une mimique mi-figue mi-raisin.

— On n’a pas regardé, avoua l’ingénieur. Le captain n’a pas l’habitude de laisser qui que ce soit derrière lui, tu sais…

L e doc fit la grimace.  Pour être précis, l e captain  n’ avait  pas  l’habitude de laisser qui que ce soit derrière lui  _en un seul morceau_ . Il souhaita très fort que la cargaison pillée contienne de l’alcool en quantité suffisante, il allait avoir besoin d’une bonne cuite.  Une fois de plus.

— Je vais quand même vérifier, rétorqua-t-il.

Maji haussa les épaules. Tandis qu’il s’éloignait du chef ingénieur et qu’il se rapprochait de la sortie du hangar que les tubes d’abordage de l’Arcadia avaient transpercé, le médecin regretta de ne pas avoir déjà assez bu pour se ficher complètement de ce qu’il allait voir. Il songea ensuite qu’une seule bouteille ne suffirait pas ce soir. S’il en jugeait la couleur verdâtre de Maji, le chef lui tiendrait sûrement compagnie.

Lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur le premier cadavre, il se souvint du garçon qu’il avait invité à le suivre. Il hésita à lui ordonner de faire demi-tour, puis renonça. Ça lui endurcirait l’âme, songea-t-il.

Autant qu’il comprenne vite.

 

—

 

Tadashi commença par vomir.  Plusieurs fois, à longs hoquets douloureux, et sans que sa détresse ne provoque la moindre compassion de la part des pirates alentours.

Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour calmer les spasmes qui le secouaient. Lorsqu’il se redressa enfin, les jambes encore flageolantes et un arrière-goût aigre dans la bouche, il s’aperçut que le médecin était revenu sur ses pas et discutait avec une jeune femme blonde en combinaison de combat, qu’il n’avait encore jamais vue et qui semblait diriger la manœuvre.  Un échange peu amical, si le garçon interprétait correctement les gesticulations énervées du doc.

Tadashi expira avec dédain. Alors c’est fini ? se demanda-t-il avec amertume. On ne cherche plus les blessés ? Tu parles d’un secouriste au rabais !

L e garçon ramena s on attention sur le soldat qui lui faisait face. Un homme encore jeune, étalé au sol telle une marionnette oubliée, ses intestins carbonisés s’échappant du trou béant  de son ventre. Plus loin, un cadavre sans tête était adossé à un mur  orné d’ une immense rosace écarlate. Tadashi lutta pour empêcher son estomac de se révulser une fois de plus. Si toutes les blessures étaient du même acabit, il ne risquait guère de trouver de survivants, en effet.

Attentif au moindre bruit, Tadashi poursuivit son exploration prudente. Sans armure ni neuro-interface, il ne pouvait se fier qu’à ses sens et à son agilité pour déceler une présence éventuelle, mais il dédaigna le danger : après tout, il n’avait jamais eu besoin de tous ces gadgets modernes jusqu’à présent. Avec ce pistolet à aiguilles récupéré à côté d’un bras abandonné au milieu du couloir, il pouvait presque même se croire invincible !

Le garçon prit une pose bravache. Bien sûr, les aiguilles étaient moins puissantes qu’un laser (et l’arme n’avait de toute évidence pas porté chance à son précédent propriétaire, où que puisse se trouver le reste du corps), mais c’était toujours mieux que rien.

Il sursauta soudain : il venait d’entendre… comme un frottement. Un léger bruissement de tissu. Le raclement discret d’une semelle sur le sol métallique. Arme brandie, il lança un coup d’œil furtif en arrière : à moins de vingt mètres de là, la coursive rectiligne s’ouvrait sur le hangar et sur les silhouettes de pirates qui s’affairaient toujours avec la cargaison. Nul doute qu’ils accourraient à son secours en cas de problème… n’est-ce pas ?

— Qui est là ? cria-t-il. Montrez-vous !

Le silence s’installa une poignée d’interminables secondes, au point que Tadashi crut avoir rêvé. Puis, alors qu’il relâchait sa respiration qu’il avait inconsciemment retenue, le bruit reprit.

— Montrez-vous ! répéta-t-il. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal !

Enfin, tout dépendait de qui se montrait, évidemment, mais un monstre assoiffé de sang lui aurait probablement déjà sauté à la gorge, donc autant faire preuve de civilité.

Le garçon plissa les yeux. Là-bas, dans ce renfoncement, il aurait juré avoir vu bouger les ombres… et ce qui était sûr, c’était que l’espace disponible était trop étriqué pour un adulte. Tadashi se rappela sa propre expérience. Que faire lorsque l’enfer se déchaîne autour de soi, lorsque l’on se sent trop petit et trop faible pour y échapper ?

— Hého ? insista-t-il. C’est terminé, il n’y a plus de danger.

L’affirmation était très présomptueuse de sa part, okay, mais il estimait que les pirates connaissaient leur boulot.

Le garçon se rapprocha doucement. À cet endroit, la coursive principale provenant du hangar se scindait en un éventail de couloirs secondaires. Dans un angle, des caisses de matériels jouxtaient une rangée d’armoires fortes. Deux caisses de guingois avaient libéré un interstice minuscule, duquel s’échappèrent d’autres frottements ainsi que le bruit d’une respiration saccadée. Pas de doute, quelqu’un se tapissait désespérément à l’intérieur.

— Je t’entends, tu sais… Allez, n’aie pas peur. Montre-toi.

Tadashi s’accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de l’espace dégagé. Il n’avait pas assez de place pour y entrer lui-même mais, au fond de la cachette, deux grands yeux humides de larmes le fixaient avec appréhension.

— Tu es un gentil ? souffla une petite voix.

Décontenancé par la candeur désarmante de la question, Tadashi eut un sourire gêné.

— Oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-il.

I l hésita.

— Tous les méchants sont partis, poursuivit-il. Tu peux sortir.  
— C’est vrai ?  
— Oui, je t’assure !

Tadashi hésita encore.

— On est venu pour te sauver, ajouta-t-il.

Ce n’était peut-être pas tout à fait exact, mais si l’Arcadia s’était déroutée, c’était parce que les pirates avaient capté le signal de détresse du cargo, non ?

Mensonge ou vérité, l’argument porta. Ce qui s’extirpa du recoin tremblait encore de peur, avait le visage maculé de crasse et des traces salées de ses larmes, et était parfaitement inoffensif.

Une petite fille. Bien plus petite que lui, trop maigre comme tous les enfants de la guerre, elle avait quoi, cinq ans ? Six ? Et elle n’était pas blessée, constata Tadashi stupéfait. Elle était couverte d’éclaboussures de chair et de sang, ses vêtements rougis et moites lui collaient à la peau, mais elle était indemne. Elle avait certainement dû être protégée par un adulte, peut-être un membre de sa famille, avant d’être poussée dans cet abri. Tadashi plongea son regard dans celui de la gamine. Oui, c’était cela, comprit-il. Il retrouvait au fond des yeux encore luisants ce qu’il avait vécu il n’y avait pas si longtemps de cela.

Le garçon posa une main protectrice sur l’épaule de la fillette. Les mots étaient inutiles, il le savait.

— Allez viens, dit-il simplement. On s’en va.

 

—

 

Lorsque le doc aperçut  les deux enfants, il éprouva un sentiment mélangé qu’il ne parvint pas à définir avec précision.  Du soulagement, que Kei soit déjà retournée à bord de l’Arcadia, et que personne ne puisse s’opposer à ce que Tadashi fasse embarquer la petite rescapée. De l’horreur, à l’idée des atrocités dont la gamine avait pu être témoin. De la joie. L’espoir. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

La gosse avait besoin d’un bon bain, mais malgré tout ses boucles blondes semblaient illuminer le hangar.

Les enfants apportaient l’espoir. L’espoir promettait le changement.

Le médecin se prit à sourire. Des bouleversements approchaient. Peut-être le cercle pouvait-il être brisé.

— Tu t’appelles comment, fillette ?  
— Lydia.

 


	4. Chapitre 3

— Meaw.  
— Oh ! C’est un chat ? Il est mignon ! Je peux le caresser ?  
— Ne le touche pas !

Tadashi sursauta, surpris par l’éclat de voix, et manqua de lâcher la pile d’assiettes sales qu’il emmenait à la plonge. Lydia s’était figée également, petit animal effrayé incapable de comprendre la raison d’une telle colère.

Le silence s’abattit au sein du mess tandis que le médecin, à demi-levé de sa chaise, tordait sa bouche en une grimace indéfinissable et paraissait tout à coup s’apercevoir de la disproportion de sa réaction.

— C’est le chat du capitaine, précisa-t-il en guise d’excuse.

Tadashi haussa un sourcil. L’explication était pitoyable, et d’ailleurs Lydia n’était pas convaincue non plus. Quant au chat, il gratifia son auditoire d’une deuxième « meaw » tout en slalomant entre les tables avec un dédain typiquement félin.

Tout le monde semblait se comporter comme si l’animal n’existait pas, remarqua Tadashi. Il en ignorait la cause, mais cette constatation le mit soudain mal à l’aise. Tout était étrange sur ce vaisseau, c’était une donnée établie que le garçon avait pu vérifier à chaque seconde qu’il avait passée à bord, mais en ce moment précis l’ambiance s’était faite plus étrange encore. Tadashi n’aurait pas cru cela possible s’il n’avait pas été en train de le vivre avec une acuité telle qu’elle en devenait presque douloureuse.

— Mais… Je ne fais pas de mal, je veux juste le caresser… geignit faiblement Lydia.  
— C’est le chat du capitaine, répéta le doc. Ne l’approche pas.

L’homme avait l’air misérable. Impuissant, le regard suppliant, accroché à une certitude qu’il ne parvenait pas à justifier. Délire d’ivrogne, jugea Tadashi. Et pourtant…

Malgré une envie évidente du contraire, Lydia se décida toutefois à obtempérer. Avec une moue déçue, la fillette se détourna du chat, revint s’asseoir à sa place et, la mine maussade, plongea sa cuillère dans le bol de soupe qu’elle avait abandonné lorsque la bestiole était apparue.

— Ne l’approche pas, répéta encore le médecin. Et ne t’inquiète pas, fillette… Tout se passera bien.

Et pourtant.

Tadashi frissonna. Pourquoi personne d’autre n’avait-il réagi ? Délire d’ivrogne, peut-être, mais pouvait-il vraiment mettre en cause l’alcool ? À quoi pensait le médecin en prononçant ces mots ?

… Et de qui parlait-il exactement ?

 

—

 

Kei fixait sans vraiment la voir la carte tridimensionnelle affichée sur le bureau tactique de la salle de briefing.

— Voilà les résultats de nos derniers relevés, disait-elle. Il n’y a… pour ainsi dire plus d’activité dans aucune des grandes agglomérations identifiées. Il est possible que quelques groupes isolés aient eu le temps de se réfugier dans les deux principales chaînes montagneuses du Nord, et que des villages aient pu subsister sur le continent septentrional, mais j’estime que toute résistance sérieuse a été éradiquée.

Yulian s’agita sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. La planète venait d’être détruite, ou presque. Kei l’annonçait du même ton qu’elle utilisait pour détailler l’état des stocks de pièces détachées de l’Arcadia. Ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme cela.

— Yulian, avec ton équipe, tu te rendras ici, continuait Kei en désignant un point marqué de rouge sur la carte. Le bâtiment abrite les locaux de l’Institut Spatiographique Fédéral affilié à ce quadrant. Il est capital que nous récupérions toutes les données qui étaient en leur possession.

Ça n’aurait pas dû être aussi impersonnel, aussi analytique.

— Il y a de fortes chances que ce qui nous intéresse le plus soit chiffré, mais je compte sur toi pour faire cracher à leurs ordinateurs tous leurs secrets, termina la jeune femme.

Et surtout, il n’aurait pas dû se sentir aussi peu concerné par l’ampleur de la catastrophe, songea Yulian. Ils parlaient d’une planète. Une colonie mineure, certes, mais une planète détruite. Une dizaine de villes importantes avaient purement et simplement été anéanties. Bon sang, combien de vies avaient été fauchées ? Des centaines de milliers ? Des millions ? Où étaient la culpabilité, la tristesse, où était la colère ?

Il se sentait… vide.

— Yulian ?

Il sursauta.

— Euh, oui, bredouilla-t-il. Oui, aucun problème.

Il n’aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi. Il aurait dû… Il…

Yulian fronça les sourcils, laissa son esprit en pilotage automatique tandis qu’il expliquait machinalement la procédure à suivre pour vider les serveurs de l’Institut sans altérer les données informatiques. Il aurait dû être capable de réagir autrement. Mais comment ?

— Ce sera un jeu d’enfant, conclut-il à la fin de son exposé.

Il ne s’en souvenait jamais.

 

—

 

Lydia boudait.

— Arrête avec ça, la gronda Tadashi. T’as aucune chance, je changerai pas d’avis.  
— Je veux jouer, grogna la fillette.

Tadashi haussa les épaules.

— Tu vois bien que j’ai du travail.

Lydia lui répondit en tirant la langue.

— Ben il est nul, ton travail !  
— Oh, tais-toi…

Le garçon retint un soupir tandis qu’il considérait le seau rempli d’eau savonneuse que Masu lui avait mis dans les bras avec la consigne « et que ça brille ! ». Quoi qu’il puisse prétendre, Lydia avait raison : c’était nul. Un vaisseau aussi performant que l’Arcadia ne possédait-il pas des robots pour exécuter ce genre de tâches ? Si, bien sûr, il en avait vu à l’œuvre dans les coursives… Alors pourquoi n’opéraient-ils pas également en cuisine ?

— C’est pas grave, poursuivait la petite fille. Je préfère rester avec toi même si t’es fâché.

L’enfant s’interrompit un instant, la bouche tordue en une mimique indécise.

— J’aime pas les autres, déclara-t-elle finalement. Quand je fais comme si je les regardais pas, eh bien ils ont l’air transparents.

Tadashi se figea. _On raconte que l’Arcadia…_ Il secoua la tête. Non, c’était stupide.

— Meaw.  
— Tadashi, regarde ! Il est revenu !

… et ses prunelles émeraude scrutaient les deux enfants avec attention.

— Minou ! Tu veux jouer ?  
— Lydia, non… Le docteur a dit…  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y connaît ? coupa la fillette. C’est juste un chat !

Un chat. En effet. Cela n’avait rien de comparable à toutes les horreurs que Tadashi avait déjà croisées. Pas de quoi se méfier. Juste un chat.

Il hésita.

L’animal pencha la tête de côté, bailla, puis se retourna avec nonchalance.

— Il nous fait signe de le suivre ! interpréta Lydia.

Tadashi fit la grimace. Au contraire –   _a priori_ – de Lydia, il ne parlait pas le chat couramment. Et son instinct lui soufflait avec insistance de ne surtout pas faire confiance à cette bête.

D’un autre côté, pouvait-il laisser Lydia s’aventurer seule dans les coursives ? se demanda-t-il alors que la petite fille emboîtait les pas du félin. D’après ce qu’il savait, l’équipage avait quitté le bord pour se ravitailler sur une planète voisine (ou la piller, le garçon avait eu du mal à discerner la nuance), sans lui (il était soit disant « trop jeune pour ça, mieux valait qu’il reste à l’abri »), mais Tadashi n’osait imaginer ce que la fillette pouvait croiser _d’autre_.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration. Il était fort, se répéta-t-il. Il était courageux. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il avait abandonné pendant qu’une morveuse prenait tous les risques. Il serait un héros. C’était à lui d’agir.

Après tout, il avait embarqué pour cela.

 

—

 

L’Institut Spatiographique Fédéral était vide, tout comme l’immeuble voisin, celui d’à côté, et l’ensemble des bâtiments de la ville. Partout, des brumes jaunâtres s’accrochaient aux sommets, rampaient au sol et s’infiltraient dans le moindre recoin. Yulian rajusta son masque respiratoire avec une pointe de nervosité. Les cadavres desséchés qui gisaient dans les rues, fauchés dans des postures grotesques, se chargeaient de lui rappeler que les volutes paresseuses n’avaient rien d’un inoffensif brouillard.

— Reco un à leader, rien à signaler. On commence l’extraction.  
— Bien reçu.

Yulian secoua la tête. Kei estimait que des cartes et des relevés typographiques leur fourniraient ce qu’ils cherchaient. Pourquoi pas, mais du point de vue de Yulian l’approche de la jeune femme était beaucoup trop scientifique, beaucoup trop rationnelle pour une quête aussi utopiste que la leur. Les limites de la guerre ne seraient pas inscrites sur une carte, aussi élaborée soit-elle. Un monde épargné par les combats ne le serait que parce qu’il parvenait à rester invisible au commun des mortels.

Yulian fit lentement le tour de la salle dont il venait de forcer l’entrée. Il avait laissé aux gars la collecte des cartes spatiales tandis qu’il choisissait d’explorer un autre bâtiment. Cela allait à l’encontre des ordres de Kei, mais il s’accommoderait des reproches. Moins tape-à-l’œil que l’Institut Fédéral, cet immeuble renfermait cependant ses propres trésors. Ici, les murs étaient tapissés d’étagères dégorgeant de holo-revues, de mono-cristaux de données, d’antiques journaux de papier et de plexi-feuilles d’informations. Au milieu de la pièce, une rangée d’ordinateurs fonctionnaient toujours, connectés au réseau galactique, leurs moteurs de recherche scrutant inlassablement les télex de toutes les agences de presse existantes. Sporadiquement, l’un d’entre eux crachait une feuille imprimée. Yulian en saisit une au vol. _« Flash info !_ _Toujours aucune nouvelle de la colonie minière B-38 après la collision astéroïdale, le gouverneur de Plaht autorise en urgence l’envoi d’un convoi de sauvetage. »_ Il y en avait des centaines comme celle-là, perdues sur le plancher, éparpillées sur les tables, rangées avec soin dans des classeurs, stockées dans des disques ou des cristaux d’archives. Yulian fixa un instant le désordre, la quantité impressionnante d’informations à récolter, puis il eut un demi-sourire. S’il voulait trouver une terre d’asile non encore touchée par la guerre, un monde en paix, protégé du chaos, s’il voulait trouver une planète idéale, alors c’était ici qu’il fallait chercher. Là-dedans, parmi les reportages, les scoops, les témoignages, il fallait démêler les parcelles de véracité des ragots, il fallait trier les rumeurs, il fallait s’extraire de l’actualité sanglante, passer outre le pessimisme, trouver les bribes d’espoir.

Et fouiller les légendes.

 

—

 

— Minou ! Attends-nous !

L’injonction était inutile, constata Tadashi. Le chat bondissait souplement dans les coursives, prenait de l’avance, disparaissait à chaque intersection, mais il s’arrêtait net dès lors qu’il distançait de trop loin les deux enfants. « C’est magique », riait Lydia, ravie que l’animal se montre aussi attentionné. Tadashi, lui, trouvait juste cela bizarre, et de plus en plus oppressant à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait plus profondément dans les entrailles de l’Arcadia.

— Peut-être qu’il nous mène à un trésor secret ! babillait Lydia.

Oui, peut-être. Peut-être allaient-ils tomber sur le butin des pirates, quel qu’il soit. Tadashi fit un rapide calcul : aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il avait toujours entendu parler de l’Arcadia, et il lui semblait bien que la réputation du vaisseau pirate était déjà solidement installée durant la génération précédente. Depuis au moins vingt ans, estima le garçon. Peut-être trente. Quelle quantité de butin pouvait-on amasser en un laps de temps aussi long ?

— Oh non ! Il a disparu ! Reviens, minou ! Où tu es ?  
— Peut-être qu’il a pris peur, persifla Taddashi. Avec tout le bruit que tu fais, on dirait qu’un troupeau d’éléphants s’approche.

Lydia haussa les épaules, nullement affectée par la moquerie, et continua à crier « Minou ! Reviens ! Tu joues à cache-cache ? » entrecoupé de petits gloussements. Tadashi laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Lydia n’était qu’un bébé. Elle prenait le vaisseau pour un terrain de jeu et le chat pour une peluche docile, alors que l’animal avait dû se lasser depuis longtemps, ou finir par être effrayé par ses cris.

Le garçon tiqua. Peut-être la bête avait-elle été effrayée, se répéta-t-il. Peut-être l’enthousiasme bruyant de Lydia était-il perturbant pour qui était habitué de longue date au silence. Tadashi étudia la coursive au milieu de laquelle le chat leur avait faussé compagnie : identique à toutes celles qu’il avait déjà explorées, grise, rectiligne et impersonnelle, elle semblait pourtant plus… lumineuse. Comme si la joie enfantine de Lydia effrayait également les ombres.

— Minou ! criait la fillette. Minou !

Lydia riait, courait d’un boîtier à un tableau de contrôle, s’amusait des diodes clignotantes et des affichettes techniques à moitié effacées par le temps. Lydia riait et jouait, insouciante, encore innocente malgré les épreuves qu’elle avait déjà traversées.

Lydia riait et l’obscurité reculait.

 

—

 

— Mission terminée, capitaine. Il est même possible que l’initiative de Yulian soit utile, en fin de compte.

Kei consulta sa tablette holo et le rapport qui s’y affichait. L’image tridi tremblotait : victimes des innombrables brouillages électromagnétiques de l’Arcadia, la connexion sans fil parvenait avec difficulté jusqu’au château arrière. Agacée, Kei agita la tablette, sans succès. En arrière-plan des diagrammes animés et par transparence, elle discernait les contours rendus flous par la pénombre d’un bureau terni par les couches de poussière. En son centre, sur un plateau d’argent, se dressaient une bouteille d’un alcool rare des Pléiades et deux verres. L’un d’entre eux avait été rempli à son intention. Elle n’y toucha pas.

— Le traitement et le recoupement des données par l’ordinateur est estimé à quatre-vingt-deux point trois heures, continua-t-elle. L’intervalle est suffisant pour que nous puissions nous rendre sur Ethaniel sans craindre de dommages structurels liés à la contraction temporelle.

La jeune femme fit une pause. La quantité de données récoltées et l’éloignement de la planète par rapport aux grands carrefours fréquentés concourraient à augmenter leurs chances de trouver des indices cette fois-ci. Dans le cas contraire… Eh bien, ils s’enfonceraient encore davantage dans les territoires limitrophes à l’Espace Fédéral, ils dépasseraient les ultimes colonies de la Bordure, jusqu’à atteindre, enfin, des contrées vierges. C’était l’objectif que Kei poursuivait de ses vœux, qu’elle souhaitait du tréfonds de son âme.

C’était un objectif ambitieux et de longue haleine. Et dangereux. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres.

— D’autre part, capitaine, nous avons deux passagers en culotte courte, reprit-elle.

Devait-elle les débarquer ? Devait-elle leur infliger les incertitudes du voyage ? Kei hésita, attendit une approbation ou une dénégation, puis décida finalement de ne pas aller à l’encontre du destin. Les enfants étaient montés à bord selon les règles.

Qu’ils s’y plient.

 

—

 

— Je suis fatiguée.

Lydia avait fini par oublier le chat.

— J’en ai assez de marcher ! se plaignait-elle. J’ai faim et j’ai soif et j’ai mal aux pieds, je veux rentrer !

Tadashi se contenta de serrer plus étroitement la main de la petite fille, et continua à la traîner dans les couloirs. Il devait rester fort, se répétait-il. Il ne devait pas montrer son trouble.

Il avait fait demi-tour, s’était efforcé de revenir scrupuleusement sur ses pas, et malgré tout il avait l’impression de tourner en rond. Mais comment en être sûr ? Toutes les coursives étaient désespérément identiques !

— Je suis fatiguée… geignait Lydia. Tu peux me porter, s’il te plaît ?

Tadashi soupira, puis obtempéra. La fillette était lourde, mais ainsi il avançait plus vite. Refusant de s’avouer perdu (il n’allait pas perdre la face devant Lydia, hors de question), le garçon décida d’une stratégie simple et éprouvée : toujours tout droit, jusqu’à ce qu’il aboutisse à une portion de vaisseau qu’il reconnaisse. Les quartiers de l’équipage, par exemple. Ce serait rassurant.

Lydia glissait. Tadashi réajusta sa prise. La coursive était grise, froide et impersonnelle, rectiligne et interminable. Bon sang, l’Arcadia ne pouvait tout de même pas être si long !

— Pourquoi on n’arrive pas ? demandait Lydia. Ils sont où, les autres ? Je veux retrouver Madame Masu !

En cet instant, Tadashi aurait lui aussi été heureux d’entendre la voix éraillée de la cuisinière et de se voir confier une serpillière pour lessiver le sol de la cambuse. Lydia avait perdu tout entrain. Il percevait sa peur naissante. Et il lui semblait que les ombres se rapprochaient.

Le garçon stoppa soudain. Un embranchement, encore. Le chemin qui menait vers la gauche était barré d’une porte blindée équipée sur le côté d’un cadran digital et d’un clavier, et en son centre d’un gigantesque volant de contrôle. Tadashi avait croisé une multitude de ces portes partout dans le vaisseau. Jusqu’à présent, elles avaient toujours été fermées.

Celle-ci était ouverte.

 


	5. Chapitre 4

Par-delà la porte blindée, des empreintes félines se dessinaient nettement dans la poussière. Lydia leva vers Tadashi un regard interrogatif.

— Il est parti par là, regarde. Tu crois que c’est le chemin du retour ?

Le garçon plissa les yeux. Il trouvait les coursives de l’Arcadia sombres, mais celle-ci remportait la palme ! L’obscurité y était tellement épaisse qu’elle se répandait à leurs pieds telle une flaque visqueuse (ce qui n’était d’ailleurs pas normal, à tout bien réfléchir), rendant par contraste le chemin que les deux enfants avaient parcouru aussi engageant et illuminé qu’un après-midi ensoleillé.

— Je ne pense pas, non… répondit-il d’un ton distrait.

Tadashi plissa les yeux un peu plus. Un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres seulement peut-être, une lueur verdâtre clignotait faiblement, tentatrice. _Cela_ oscillait en de lentes ondulations irrégulières, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, trop erratique pour qu’il puisse s’agir d’un composant fixé au mur. _Alors quoi ?_ Un drone de surveillance égaré ? Placé ici pour garder _quelque chose_?

Sa curiosité éveillée, Tadashi fit un pas en avant. La lumière semblait si proche…

— Non ! N’avance pas !

Lydia poussa un cri de terreur. Tadashi fut bien prêt d’en faire autant. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, la visibilité dans le couloir dont ils provenaient leur fournissait tout de même un préavis de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Une seconde auparavant, tout était désert.

Ce n’était plus le cas.

 

—

 

Yulian grogna lorsqu’il s’aperçut que son programme de diagnostic avait abouti et qu’il venait déjà de lire par deux fois les résultats sans que son cerveau ne paraisse vouloir les retenir.

— Vérification système, dicta-t-il à l’interface vocale. Reprise.

Docile, l’ordinateur poursuivit son programme, affichant des lignes et des lignes de code. Sur un périphérique annexe, les chiffres étaient automatiquement traduits en diagrammes tridis. Yulian fronça les sourcils : comprendre les courbes animées semblait de plus en plus difficile. Le sujet n’était pourtant pas si ardu ! Il insista tout en se massant machinalement les yeux. Allons donc, de la concentration, que diable ! Il était venu à bout de problèmes mathématiques autrement plus vicieux !

— Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ?

Il sursauta. Kei avait surgi sans bruit dans son dos et le scrutait d’un regard inquisiteur.

— Une modélisation de la courbure spatio-temporelle.

En face de lui, la jeune femme blonde leva un sourcil à la limite de l’accusation. Yulian ne flancha pas. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à faire fi des reproches muets et des interdits tacites.

— Je pense qu’une amélioration de la précision des calculs augmentera la puissance du warp, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Rien de très important.

Kei lui renvoya une moue dubitative. Elle était bien placée pour savoir d’une part que le warp se portait comme un charme, et d’autre part que l’Arcadia n’avait besoin de personne pour améliorer la précision de ses calculs de saut, se rappela Yulian. Elle n’osa cependant pas le réprimander à haute voix (elle s’y était risquée une fois, mais Yulian lui avait prouvé qu’il possédait les connaissances informatiques nécessaires pour rivaliser avec les processeurs de l’ordinateur principal). La jeune femme se contenta de plisser les yeux, suspicieuse, avant de finalement s’éloigner à la recherche d’une autre victime à martyriser.

Tendu, Yulian la suivit du regard, puis laissa enfin échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait. Kei n’apprécierait pas du tout si elle apprenait ce sur quoi il travaillait réellement : il modélisait la courbure spatio-temporelle, certes, mais ce n’était pas dans l’optique d’améliorer le warp.

— Reprise, répéta-t-il à l’IA.

Il ne parvenait pas à focaliser son attention, s’aperçut-il soudain. Comme si on cherchait à l’empêcher de se pencher sur le problème.

Il s’entêta. « On » n’aurait pas le dernier mot.

— Bordel, jura-t-il.

Il secoua la tête. Ses pensées s’emplissaient peu à peu de brouillard tandis que son esprit fatigué glissait vers le sommeil. … « Bip », couina l’IA. Il sursauta. On n’aurait pas le dernier mot, se répéta-t-il.

L’écran lui présentait un diagramme animé. Yulian frissonna. Jusqu’à présent, aucun des programmes qu’il avait lancés n’avait donné de résultats satisfaisants : les courbes s’étaient révélées fausses, les simulations aberrantes, les modèles imprécis. L’informaticien n’avait pas baissé les bras et, avec obstination, avait suivi son intuition et refait tous les calculs à la main. Il avait recommencé à plusieurs reprises, selon différentes méthodes, et il était parvenu à la conclusion que l’ordinateur principal falsifiait les résultats… ou omettait d’inclure une partie des données.

Cette fois-ci, il avait sciemment modifié certains paramètres afin que son programme paraisse ne concerner en rien le fonctionnement du vaisseau. Le diagramme final avait l’air inoffensif pour l’Arcadia, mais une correction simple permettait de le recentrer.

Yulian frissonna encore. S’il avait réellement réussi à leurrer l’IA et que cette modélisation était enfin correcte, alors la situation était pire qu’il ne le pensait.

 

—

 

— N’avance pas, répéta l’apparition.

Tadashi se raidit, sur la défensive, et tira Lydia derrière lui en un geste protecteur. Certes, ce qui s’était matérialisé dans le couloir ne semblait pas menaçant au premier abord, mais la façon dont « la chose » avait surgi de nulle part était tout de même suspecte.

L’apparition lâcha un petit rire.

— Je ne suis pas « une chose », s’amusa-t-elle. Tu peux penser à moi comme à une vraie personne, tu sais…

Elle était télépathe, de toute évidence. Tadashi pinça les lèvres. Comment se défendait-on contre ce genre de créatures ?

— Tu ne peux pas, répondit-elle. Les humains ne sont pas psy-compétents, en général.

Et comment pouvait-il l’empêcher de lire ses pensées ?

Elle rit encore. Elle avait l’air du fantôme d’une petite fille qui aurait eu à peu près son âge. Elle était de la même taille que lui, ou presque, et une cascade de cheveux bruns dévalait le long de son dos. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux dorés dépourvus de pupilles, sa bouche invisible. Par moments, elle semblait transparente.

— Je m’appelle Tianna, dit-elle.

 

—

 

L’alcool aidait.

— Tu bois trop, vieux.  
— Fous-moi la paix, Pit’, tu veux ?

Avec un grognement, le doc se dégagea de la main compatissante que le chef ingénieur avait posé sur son épaule. L’alcool aidait. Même si un verre ne suffisait plus. Ni même une bouteille.

— Tu penses pouvoir te sortir de ce merdier par une cirrhose ? continua le chef d’un ton goguenard.  
— Fous-moi la paix.

Quels chemins pouvait-il choisir ? La fuite ? La confrontation ? D’autres avaient tenté leur chance en leur temps. Ce qu’il était advenu d’eux, personne à bord ne le savait.

— Regarde un peu la vérité en face ! poursuivait Maji. Regarde ce qui se passe ! Tu penses rester à attendre jusqu’à ce que plus rien n’ait d’importance pour toi ?

La question possédait d’étranges accents implorants. Pit’ est paralysé lui aussi, comprit le doc. Il se cherche un allié pour ne pas perdre pied.

Le médecin fixa intensément son verre. D’autres avaient tenté leur chance. Peut-être son tour était-il venu.

— Okay, céda-t-il. Tu as un plan ?

 

—

 

Il avait besoin d’un plan.

Yulian se força à ne pas fixer l’œil rouge des caméras de surveillance qui, il le sentait, suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements tandis qu’il remontait la coursive périphérique vers l’avant du vaisseau. _Tout est normal_ , se répéta-t-il. _Tu es de repos, et tu vas simplement te détendre au mess._

Il espéra que les mouchards électroniques n’étaient pas assez sensibles pour détecter la sueur froide qui maculait ses tempes et la paume de ses mains, ni pour entendre les battements affolés de son cœur. Au fond de lui, il savait qu’il se berçait d’illusions (il avait déjà constaté que l’ordinateur central de l’Arcadia pouvait déceler la plus petite fièvre chez n’importe quel membre d’équipage et prendre les mesures de quarantaine en conséquence), mais il espérait au moins que l’IA mettrait un peu de temps pour analyser correctement sa réaction.

« Un peu de temps », reprit-il _in petto_. Il éructa un rire bref, nerveux, une sorte d’aboiement incongru. Quelle blague.

Le nouveau mess avait encore déménagé : les gars squattaient maintenant un double local technique qui n’avait jamais été fonctionnel, proche du sonar de proue. Le mouvement avait été décidé à l’unanimité, sur des critères fumeux de place supplémentaire et de calme ; Yulian supputait qu’un instinct animal de survie beaucoup plus profond était à l’œuvre. Mais qui d’autre que lui s’en était aperçu ?

Lorsque le jeune homme atteignit son but, l’atmosphère du réfectoire, saturée d’odeurs de friture et d’alcool, lui sauta à la gorge. Yulian réprima un haut-le-cœur. De nature introvertie, il n’aimait pas la compagnie bruyante, vulgaire et généralement avinée des autres membres d’équipage, ni leur façon de « se détendre » à grands renforts de bizutages et de défis à boire. Bien sûr, tous les gars n’étaient pas infréquentables, loin de là, mais le mess semblait cristalliser les pires caricatures de pirates, grossiers, incultes et violents.

C’était toutefois ici qu’il était plus à même de trouver de l’aide, avait conclu Yulian à force d’observations patientes. C’était ici qu’il prendrait le moins de risques à se dévoiler.

Certains endroits du vaisseau se révélaient moins oppressants, et le réfectoire était de ceux-là.

— Euh, chef ? Excusez-moi ?  
— Oui ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux, le bleu ?

Le chef machine le traitait toujours comme s’il n’avait embarqué que la veille. À ses côtés, le doc contemplait son verre vide d’un air absent. Yulian soupira. Les cadavres de bouteilles épars sur la table n’étaient pas de bon augure quant à la capacité des deux hommes à l’aider, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. La plupart des gars étaient ivres en dehors de leur service, de toute façon, et un « simple » membre d’équipage ne lui serait d’aucune utilité.

S’il voulait parvenir à ses fins, il avait besoin du soutien de l’état-major de l’Arcadia. Enfin… Au moins, _d’une partie_ de son état-major.

— Je… Il va me falloir une… diversion, chef, se lança-t-il. Vous pouvez me filer un coup de main ?

Pit Maji leva un sourcil soupçonneux.

— Une diversion pour quoi faire ?  
— Euh…

Ça passe ou ça casse, songea Yulian. _Vas-y, lance-toi._

— Il faudrait que l’IA regarde ailleurs pendant que je… euh… bidouille deux trois trucs.  
— Oh.

Il jouait son va-tout. La suite dépendrait de la réaction du chef ingénieur. Mais celui-ci restait impénétrable, comme s’il peinait à comprendre la demande.

— Eh bien… continua-t-il tant bien que mal. … Si les gars pouvaient lancer des opérations de maintenance simultanées sur un maximum de consoles en machine et en passerelle, par exemple…  
— Non, coupa Maji.

Yulian pâlit. Il avait cru à l’espoir. S’était-il trompé ?

— La passerelle est le territoire de Kei, poursuivit le chef avec une amertume perceptible. Je n’ai aucune prise là-haut.

Contre toute attente, Maji lui adressa ensuite un clin d’œil complice.

— … mais je peux foutre pas mal le bordel en bas, en effet, conclut-il, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Tu as une idée derrière la tête, le bleu ?

 

—

 

Regarder Tianna en face était désagréable. Elle pulsait. De temps en temps, une vague étrange brouillait ses contours, qui tressautaient alors comme une vidéo mal réglée.

— Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? grimaça Tadashi.  
— Faire quoi ?

Tianna pencha la tête de côté, ses grands yeux dorés écarquillés de perplexité, puis son visage s’éclaira.

— Ah, ça… C’est parce que je ne suis pas vraiment là, en fait…  
— Pas… Mais c’est idiot ! s’emporta Tadashi.

Le garçon ignora le couinement effrayé de Lydia, et accueillit au contraire son propre éclat de colère avec une sorte de soulagement. La colère éloignait la peur. La colère lui donnait l’énergie de se rebeller contre des événements au-delà de sa compréhension.

— Tu es quoi, au juste ? cracha-t-il avec hargne en direction de la fille-fantôme.  
— Je suis ce qui fut et ce qui sera, répondit-elle, sibylline. Je suis ici et ailleurs, hier et demain. Mon essence est piégée dans la boucle du temps.

Tadashi balaya les mots de la main.

— Ce que tu racontes n’a aucun sens, grogna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. Soudain, elle semblait refléter une infinie tristesse.

— Mère altère ce qui est. Son esprit craint la solitude, c’est pourquoi elle fait glisser l’Arcadia dans une bulle d’éternité.

Froncement de sourcils. La fille parut réfléchir à la meilleure façon de formuler sa phrase suivante, puis renonça avec un soupir.

— Ce n’est pas… une bonne chose, termina-t-elle.

Tadashi renifla de dédain.

— Pas une bonne chose, c’est clair, ironisa-t-il. L’Arcadia terrorise les mondes depuis des siècles ! Combien de vaisseaux ont été baptisés ainsi, combien de capitaines devront encore se succéder à son commandement avant que ce nom maudit ne tombe dans l’oubli ?

Tianna fit voler ses cheveux en un geste d’insouciance enfantine incongru tandis qu’elle éclatait d’un rire cristallin. Ce n’était pas un son que l’on entendait avec les oreilles. C’était presque aussi désagréable que de la voir pulser.

— Oh, tu crois ça ? Il n’y a qu’un seul vaisseau, un seul capitaine, corrigea-t-elle.  
— Mais…  
— Le temps n’est pas linéaire, et la réalité se plie à ses caprices. … Un seul vaisseau, répéta-t-elle. Mère altère ce qui est.

Elle se détourna.

— L’éternité est… compliquée, souffla-t-elle.

Elle rit encore, cascade de notes, perles incandescentes, enroulées autour de la colonne vertébrale de Tadashi en une longue traînée brûlante.

— Mais peu importe ! reprit-elle avec une gaieté forcée tout en agrippant le bras du garçon. Tu es la perturbation, le grain de sable qui enraye les rouages. Ta jeunesse attire l’attention et favorise d’autres desseins.

Ses yeux s’illuminèrent brièvement. Mal à l’aise (et au bord de la panique, il était forcé de se l’avouer), Tadashi tenta de se dégager, mais les doigts de la fille s’enfonçaient dans son avant-bras comme des serres. _On raconte que l’Arcadia est peuplé de fantômes. On raconte…_ Il s’était efforcé de ne pas y croire. Les fantômes n’existaient pas.

— Viens, insistait Tianna. Le cœur ne te concerne pas. Toi, tu dois monter.

Elle le tira vers elle, l’entraîna dans la coursive qu’il venait de parcourir en sens inverse avec Lydia. Il se raidit en une dernière tentative de résistance dérisoire, mais ses pieds obéirent d’eux-mêmes, comme dotés d’une volonté propre.

— Tadashi ! cria la petite fille. Me laisse pas toute seule ! Tadashi !

La voix de la petite fille semblait si loin déjà… _On raconte que l’Arcadia…_ Les fantômes ne devraient pas être aussi douloureusement matériels, songea le garçon alors que le découragement l’envahissait. Avec effort, il se souvint de la mission qu’il s’était promis d’accomplir, jadis, sur sa planète dévastée. Les fantômes ne devraient pas être aussi forts.

Qui était-il pour espérer se battre contre eux ?

— Ce n’est pas à toi de le faire, souffla Tianna à son oreille. Ton chemin te conduit en passerelle.

Il y eut un ascenseur là où il n’y avait qu’une cloison, des cloisons là où se trouvait la coursive, et soudain la fille étrange disparut, ne laissant derrière elle qu’une brise surnaturelle.

— Tu y trouveras ton destin… chuchota le vent.

 

—

 

— Alors ça y est ?  
— Tu voulais un plan, le bleu nous en apporte un, répondit Maji. Ça y est, oui. On n’aura pas d’autres opportunités, à mon avis.

Le doc se massa lentement les tempes. La torpeur alcoolisée qui l’accompagnait lui était familière, mais il regrettait soudain ne pas être capable de prendre autant de recul qu’il aurait fallu sur cette affaire. À moins que le brouillard qui envahissait ses sens en permanence ne fût un atout ?

— On devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir, objecta-t-il.

Maji se crispa.

— Hors de question, doc. On part défavorisés dès le départ, alors plus on attend et plus on sera contrés facilement.  
— Mouais…  
— On n’a pas de capacités psy, tu te rappelles ?

Le doc fit la moue.

— Ben justement. Tu penses que « détourner l’attention de l’IA », comme le dit Yulian, va suffire ? Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas l’ordinateur, le principal problème ! Est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas… euh, mieux se préparer ?

L’air déterminé, Maji abattit son poing sur la table.

— Écoute, ça se tente ! siffla le chef entre ses mâchoires serrées. Tous ceux qui ont échoué ici le sont pour une seule et même raison : l’Arcadia incarne un idéal. Je détesterais que l’idée se perde. Avant, on croyait en nos rêves. Et maintenant…

Le doc hocha la tête. Il avait beau hésiter, au fond de lui il savait qu’il avait déjà fait son choix. Tous ceux qui avaient embarqué se reposaient sur la même illusion : l’Arcadia représentait la liberté. L’idée était en train de se perdre.

— … Maintenant tout le monde a les chocottes, sur ce rafiot.

Il était temps que ça change.


End file.
